heros_league_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Orientation Contract
The Orientation Contract for Squad 6 consists of rescuing a noble girl (Millanie Hubert) after she was kidnapped and taken through the Greenhorn Woods and into the Ruins of Luperca. She was 'kidnapped' by Ayame, a werewolf. Her dire wolf's name is Zeff. Encounters: A pack of seven wolves. = Wolf = Traits Keen Hearing and Smell: The wolf has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. Pack Tactics: The wolf has advantage on an Attack roll against a creature if at least one of the wolf's allies is within 5 ft. of the creature and the ally isn't Incapacitated. Actions Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 7 (2d4 + 2) piercing damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 11 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. = Attributes = AC13 (Natural Armor) CHA 6 CON12 Challenge Rating1/4 DEX15 HP11 (2d8+2) IN3 Passive Perception13 Roll 0 Bite 1d20 + 4 2d4+2 STR12 Skills Perception +3, Stealth +4 Speed 40 ft. WIS 12 The Ruins: Once used for rituals involving the worship of the wolven goddess Lupreca, and summoning/creating werewolves, it is now old and decrypted. But there are still remnants of the old rituals, though, and many of her followers are buried there too. = 4 Skeleton = Actions Shortsword: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage. Shortbow: Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage. = Attributes = AC13 (Armor Scraps) CHA5 CON15 Condition Immunities Exhaustion, Poisoned DEX14 HP13 (2d8+4) INT6 Immunities Poison Languages Understands All Languages It Spoke In Life But Can't Speak Passive Perception9 Roll 0 Shortsword 1d20 + 4 1d6+2 Roll 1 Shortbow 1d20 + 4 1d6+2 STR10 Senses Darkvision 60 Ft. Speed 30 ft. Vulnerabilities Bludgeoning WIS8 Mini boss = Werewolf Skeleton = Traits Charge: If the Skeleton moves at least 10 feet straight toward a target and then hits it with a gore Attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 9 (2d8) piercing damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 14 Strength saving throw or be pushed up to 10 feet away and knocked prone. Actions Greataxe: Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 17 (2d12 + 4) slashing damage. Gore: Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 13 (2d8 + 4) piercing damage. = Attributes = AC12 (Natural Armor) CHA5 CON15 Condition Immunities Exhaustion, Poisoned DEX11 HP67 (9d10+18) INT6 Languages Understands Abyssal But Can't Speak Passive Perception9 Roll 0 Greataxe 1d20 + 6 2d12+4 Roll 1 Gore 1d20 + 6 2d8+4 STR18 Senses Darkvision 60 Ft. Speed 40 ft. Type Undead Vulnerabilities Bludgeoning WIS 8 Ayame = Werewolf = Traits Shapechanger: The werewolf can use its action to Polymorph into a wolf-humanoid hybrid or into a wolf, or back into its true form, which is humanoid. Its Statistics, other than its AC, are the same in each form. Any Equipment it is wearing or carrying isn't transformed. It reverts to its true form if it dies. Keen Hearing and Smell: The werewolf has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. Actions Multiattack (Humanoid or Hybrid Form Only): The werewolf makes two attacks: one with its bite and one with its claws or spear. Bite (Wolf or Hybrid Form Only): Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage. If the target is a humanoid, it must succeed on a DC 12 Constitution saving throw or be cursed with werewolf lycanthropy. Claws (Hybrid Form Only): Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 7 (2d4 + 2) slashing damage. Spear (Humanoid Form Only): Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., one creature. Hit: 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage, or 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee Attack. = Attributes = AC 11 (In Humanoid Form, 12 In Wolf Or Hybrid Form) Alignment Chaotic Evil CHA 10 CON 14 Challenge Rating 3 DEX 13 HP 58 (9d8+18) INT 10 Immunities Bludgeoning, Piercing, And Slashing Damage From Nonmagical Weapons That Aren't Silvered Languages Common (Can't Speak In Wolf Form) Passive Perception 14 Roll 0 1d20 + 4 1d8+2 Roll 1 1d20 + 4 2d4+2 Roll 2 One-Handed 1d20 + 4 1d6+2 Roll 3 Two-Handed 1d20 + 4 1d8+2 STR 15 Size Medium Skills Perception +4 Speed 30 ft. (40 ft. in wolf form) Type Humanoid (Human, Shapechanger) WIS 11 Zeff Traits Keen Hearing and Smell: The wolf has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. Pack Tactics: The wolf has advantage on an Attack roll against a creature if at least one of the wolf's allies is within 5 ft. of the creature and the ally isn't Incapacitated. Actions Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 10 (2d6 + 3) piercing damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 13 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. = Attributes = AC 14 (Natural Armor) Alignment Unaligned CHA 7 CON 15 Challenge Rating 1 DEX 15 HP 37 (5d10+10) INT 3 Passive Perception 13 Roll 0 Bite 1d20 + 5 2d6+3 STR 17 Size Large Skills Perception +3, Stealth +4 Speed 50 ft. Type Beast WIS 12